Pantheon/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Sperasoft Studio Dani McCole Angelina Chernyak Alex Flores Zeen Chin Choe Heonhwa (Blake Byun, Jennifer Wuestling) Sangsoo Jeong |visual = Mike Butcher Maryna Aleksandrova Matthew Johnson Joe DiLallo Jason Chisolm Lingyun 'Luke' Hu Ian Su Lindsay Ruiz |lead = |voice = Gavin Hammon George Georgiou |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Champion Sneak Peek: Pantheon By Steve 'Pendragon' Mescon Champion Sneak Peek: Pantheon Since joined the League of Legends, there has been a decided dearth of champions with extremely large . Luckily, is coming to prevent this extremely important demographic from becoming marginalized. Here's a glimpse at what we used to inspire Pantheon. Full Relaunch A One Man Army By Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles Champion Roadmap: April 2019 Let’s talk about the next VGU we have planned after Mordekaiser. It’s none other than the Man, the Myth, the Legend, Pantheon! After Mordekaiser, Pantheon is the last of the pizza-feet champions, which is to say he hasn’t visually held up very well over time. We will be building his visuals from the ground up, while also making him feel more unique to the world of Runeterra. We’ll also be expanding on his current lore, as we tell the story of gods and humans and how one man fought back against the gods. For Pantheon’s gameplay, we’re looking to modernize his current kit rather than completely re-imagine it. We plan on preserving the aggressive, reliable nature of his play pattern while also adding a deeper set of options and decisions for him to play around with. We also want to really sell the hoplite fantasy by making Pantheon’s shield feel more integrated into his kit. Champion Update: Pantheon "The Unbreakable Spear rises anew. Pantheon fearlessly crashes through the enemy frontline and causes havoc in the ranks. May your spear always strike true." I= ;Mortal Will After five basic attacks or ability casts, Pantheon’s next basic ability (Q, W, or E) is empowered. |-| Q= ;Comet Spear Tap: Pantheon strikes in a direction, damaging all enemies in a line. Hold: Pantheon throws his spear in a line. Empowered: Enemies take extra damage and are slowed. |-| W= ;Shield Vault Pantheon leaps to a target enemy, dealing damage and stunning them. Empowered: Pantheon's next basic attack hits three times, each at reduced damage. |-| E= ;Aegis Assault Pantheon sets his shield in a direction, gaining invulnerability to damage from enemies in that direction and dealing damage continuously. The last hit is extra powerful and still activates if E is canceled early. Empowered: Aegis Assault lasts longer. |-| R= ;Grand Starfall Pantheon leaps into the air and then hurtles back toward a target location, damaging enemies as he passes through. Mortal Will activates immediately when he lands. Reimagining Pantheon, the Unbreakable Spear - Behind the Scenes Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Multiple skins| 2015 Season - Login Screen| Slayer Jinx - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Pantheon Champion Spotlight old| He has returned| Rise of the Dragonslayers| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Zombie Slayer Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Reimagining Pantheon, the Unbreakable Spear - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| Brass Score for League of Legends’ “Pantheon”| Pantheon - Theme| Pantheon - Colors of Targon| Pantheon - Voice Processing| Pantheon - Voice Reverbs| Pantheon - Choir| Pantheon - Brass Striping| Pantheon - Brass mixing| Pantheon - Percussion - Organic and Synthetic| Pantheon - Percussion Processing| Pantheon - Percussion Compression| Pantheon - Synths| Pantheon - Mastering| The Music of Pantheon - Teaser| Lingyun "Luke" Hu - League of Legends - Pantheon Animation Demo Reel| League of Legends - Pantheon Update Rigging work| VFX Reel Pantheon Visual Update| |-|Gallery= Pantheon Concept 01.png|Pantheon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Pantheon Concept 02.png|Pantheon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Pantheon Season 5 concept.jpg|Pantheon Season 5 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Pantheon Full Metal concept.jpg|Full Metal Pantheon Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Butcher) Dragonslayer Promo 1.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Promo 1 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Dragonslayer Promo 2.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Promo 2 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Dragonslayer Promo 3.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Promo 3 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Pantheon Dragonslayer Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Dragonslayer Pantheon Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Pantheon Dragonslayer Model 01.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Pantheon Dragonslayer Model 02.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Valentines 2017 card 2.jpg|Baker Pantheon Valentines Day 2017 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Pantheon Update Teaser 01.png|Pantheon Update Teaser Pantheon Update Concept 01.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Pantheon Update Concept 02.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Pantheon Update Concept 03.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Anninos) Pantheon Update Concept 04.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Anninos) Pantheon Update Concept 05.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Anninos) Pantheon Update Concept 06.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Anninos) Pantheon Update Concept 07.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Pantheon Update Concept 08.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Pantheon Update Concept 09.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Pantheon Update Concept 10.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Pantheon Update Concept 11.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Pantheon Update Concept 12.jpg|Pantheon Update Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Pantheon Update Ability Icons Concept 01.jpg|Pantheon Update Icon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Angelina Chernyak) Pantheon Update Ability Icons Concept 02.jpg|Pantheon Update Icon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Angelina Chernyak) Pantheon Update Ability Icons Concept 03.jpg|Pantheon Update Icon Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Angelina Chernyak) Pantheon Update Model 01.jpg|Pantheon Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Pantheon Model 02.jpg|Pantheon Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Pantheon Model 03.jpg|Pantheon Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Pantheon Model 04.jpg|Pantheon Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Pantheon Update Splash Concept 01.gif|Pantheon Update Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Aurelion Sol He Has Returned.png|Pantheon "He Has Returned" Illustration Pantheon For Those Who Have Fallen.jpg|Pantheon "For Those Who Have Fallen" Illustration (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Dani McCole) Pantheon For Those Who Have Fallen Concept 01.jpg|Pantheon "For Those Who Have Fallen" Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Dani McCole) Pantheon For Those Who Have Fallen Concept 02.gif|Pantheon "For Those Who Have Fallen" Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Dani McCole) Pantheon Update Myrmidon Concept 01.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Pantheon Update Myrmidon Concept 02.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Pantheon Update Myrmidon Model 01.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Myrmidon Splash Concept 01.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Pantheon Update Myrmidon Splash Concept 02.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Pantheon Update Myrmidon Splash Concept 03.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Pantheon Update Ruthless Concept 01.jpg|Ruthless Pantheon Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Pantheon Update Ruthless Concept 02.jpg|Ruthless Pantheon Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Pantheon Update Ruthless Model 01.jpg|Ruthless Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Ruthless Splash Concept 01.jpg|Ruthless Pantheon Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Choe Heonhwa) Pantheon Update Ruthless Splash Concept 02.jpg|Ruthless Pantheon Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Choe Heonhwa) Pantheon Update Perseus Concept 01.jpg|Perseus Pantheon Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Ian Su) Pantheon Update Perseus Concept 02.jpg|Perseus Pantheon Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ian Su) Pantheon Update Perseus Concept 03.jpg|Perseus Pantheon Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Ian Su) Pantheon Update Perseus Model 01.jpg|Perseus Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Perseus Splash Concept 01.jpg|Perseus Pantheon Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Anninos) Pantheon Update Perseus Splash Concept 02.jpg|Perseus Pantheon Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Anninos) Pantheon Update Perseus Splash Concept 03.gif|Perseus Pantheon Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Anninos) Pantheon Update FullMetal Concept 01.jpg|Full Metal Pantheon Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Pantheon Update FullMetal Concept 02.jpg|Full Metal Pantheon Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Pantheon Update FullMetal Concept 03.jpg|Full Metal Pantheon Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Pantheon Update FullMetal Concept 04.jpg|Full Metal Pantheon Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Pantheon Update FullMetal Model 01.jpg|Full Metal Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update FullMetal Splash Concept 01.jpeg|Full Metal Pantheon Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Pantheon Update FullMetal Splash Concept 02.jpeg|Full Metal Pantheon Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Pantheon Update GlaiveWarrior Concept 01.jpg|Glaive Warrior Pantheon Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Pantheon Update GlaiveWarrior Concept 02.jpg|Glaive Warrior Pantheon Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Pantheon Update GlaiveWarrior Model 01.jpg|Glaive Warrior Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update GlaiveWarrior Splash Concept 01.jpg|Glaive Warrior Pantheon Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Pantheon Update GlaiveWarrior Splash Concept 02.jpg|Glaive Warrior Pantheon Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Concept 01.jpg|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Concept 02.jpg|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Model 01.jpg|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 01.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 02.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 03.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 04.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 05.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 06.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 07.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 08.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 09.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 10.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update ZombieSlayer Concept 01.jpg|Zombie Slayer Pantheon Update Concept (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Pantheon Update ZombieSlayer Model 01.jpg|Zombie Slayer Pantheon Update Model Harrowing Statue Model 01.jpg|Harrowing Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Harrowing Statue Model 02.jpg|Harrowing Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Pantheon Update Baker Concept 01.jpg|Baker Panteon Update Concept (by Riot Artist Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Pantheon Update Baker Model 01.jpg|Baker Pantheon Update Model |-|Summoner Icons= Drop Dead profileicon.png|Drop Dead |-|Emotes= Harrowing sticker 04.png|Zombie Slayer Pantheon 1 (Message Boards) Harrowing sticker 05.png|Zombie Slayer Pantheon 2 (Message Boards) Harrowing sticker 06.png|Zombie Slayer Pantheon 3 (Message Boards) Category:Champion development Category:Pantheon